Devil May Cry Oneshots : ReaderxVarious
by MissObscene
Summary: just something im working with all of the guys of dmc, Dante, Nero, Vergil and then new Dante. Not all at once of course.. ReaderxVarious Angst/romance/humor/ probably some PWP, dunno.
1. Introduction

First up is Nero and a birthday setting

I'm working DMC4 Dante with St. Patties day.

I'm thinking Vergil will have Valentines Day.

And then the new Dante..I am unsure yet. I already did the birthday one with him. Anyone feel free to give suggestions, I would love to have them to be honest.


	2. 7 Minutes In Heaven

**NeroxReader**

**Wherever there is the "_" That is where you stick your pretty little name.**

**Please review if you can, It'd mean a lot to me. I am trying my hardest with these x3**

**I don't write much, but anyways. I hope you enjoy :3**

~ 7 Minutes In Heaven 

Just like all of your birthdays, they were the same, you stayed home and moped around in your bed and around the shop, Dante never understood why you didn't want to have any fun, Lady was willing to arrange and pay for things for it, It was only one day. But of course, you denied the thoughtful gesture and just did what you normally did, Woke up, Got breakfast, listened to music and slept.

As you were sitting down to eat, you could hear muttering from the other room, Not really caring what it was about, you just turned to eat your bowl of cereal and sat there with it like it was the best thing on earth. After you were done you got up and started heading to your room, Only failing when Trish stepped in front of you.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

You looked up at her confused, Like she should know the answer to where you're going.

"Back to my-

The sentence was cut short, She dragged you out of the kitchen and headed for the door.

"Nope, Not again. Not this year, You're going to get your ass out of bed and do something, We're going shopping, Lady is arranging some things, And Dante will cater, So I hope you're okay with pizza and strawberry sundaes. But you and I are going shopping and then afterwards we're going to pick up your friend and your little boyfriend."

You looked up at her in shock "My what!?"

"Kyrie and Nero, Now get your ass dressed and lets go."

You gasped loudly and your jaw dropped, It was quite humorus to her to see you like this, Your face beet red, Though you wanted to slap her for saying such things. You stormed off upstairs to get ready.

"It's not like you really denied it either!" She called out as you were walking away. With that you slammed the door to your room and got ready, Feeling frustrated hearing Trish, Lady and Dante all having a laugh at your expense. But it was true, You really didn't deny it, Though you didn't confirm it either. But you yourself knew how you felt. And you did like him, he just wasn't your boyfriend or anything close to that to be honest, Besides, He had Kyrie so there Wasn't even any point to wondering how he felt about you, And if he had any idea how you felt about him, But you couldn't help be excited a bit to see him, It's been a while since you and him talked, he was always so busy lately. Shrugging off your annoyed emotions and hiding your thoughts away you got dressed and went downstairs greeted by Trish's voice

"Ah, So the princess is ready now?."

Glaring at her for her previous actions, you walked passed her grabbing your sweater and standing at the door. "Can we go now?" You asked in a frustrated tone.

Trish grinning as she headed to the door walking past you. You both got into Dante's car and headed off to the mall, You could tell this was going to be a long day,

•◘ - ◘•

"I'm so tired"

Trish looked at you with an attitude, "We just got here!"

You groaned and moped around. Not really sure where you wanted to go.

You continued to walk aimlessly around till you thought of a store you wanted to go into or just saw something you liked and headed into it.

"Why not here?" Trish pointed to the Hot Topic aside her.

"Oh come on, you can't possibly tell me you have lost interest in all the gothy punk clothes you used to wear."

It was the one thing about you you weren't sure you liked, You tried your best on most days to hide your angst by hiding in your room, but then again thinking about it now, Hiding alone in your room probably didn't help the case, That just made you seem more like a moody teenager.

With a heavy sigh you walked into the dim shop with the somewhat blaring music, Trish immediately zip-lined to the corsets and you immediately zip-lined to the dresses.

There were so many hanging amongst the wall, you spotted one, It was a black dress, nothing to special, but nothing too simple, It was held up by two ribbons around the neck when worn, and most likely the ribbons came off so it could be strapless and it looked kind of short too. You always did like the dresses they sold, They were somewhat versatile. You asked for someone at the register to help you get the dress down so you could ask for your size and try it on. As you walked to the dressing room in the back Trish stepped out of one showing it off to you, it was a black corset with some sort of purple you couldn't quite put your finger on, Slight ruffles on the top, Laced up in the front and zippered in the back, held up by ribbons that could come off, You complimented her and went and tried your dress on.

"You know..._, I am sorry. For what I said back there about Nero, It just doesn't make any sense you'd think you'd have him wrapped around your little finger with your looks."

Letting out a slight laugh with undertones of hurt "You're not sorry."

"Hey, I tried, But I've seen the way you look at him." Before she could continue any further you stepped out of the dressing room in your dress. She cocked an eyebrow at you, Never expected you to wear something so short either

"Well if Nero wasn't attracted to you before, He will be now."

The comment making you blush so many shades of red you hadn't known to exist till you saw yourself in the mirror. And with that you both went back to your normal attire and bought what you both had wanted.

"So. Now what?" you asked.

"Well, I say we head back if you want."

"Kind of..."

"Alright, I'll call them and see if they are ready to have you back there anytime soon."

As she made her call your cell went off, Confused considering you hardly use your phone, It was almost foreign to you to hear _your_ phone go off. You looked at the caller ID before answering and your eyes widened at the name, It was Nero.

"H-hey Nero. How have you been?"

It's almost like you could tell he was smiling by the way he spoke

"I'm alright I suppose, I've had my share of ups and downs. Happy Birthday by the way. I also have some disappointing news."

Before he could finish speaking, your heart dropped and you feared he wasn't going to be able to make it. The last few times He came around Kyrie was with and she was being very controlling so you weren't sure what was about to happen.

"Go on, Nero." you urged.

He let out a small sigh and continued."Well. Considering you and I haven't talked in a while. We have a lot to catch up on, one of the things is well, Kyrie won't be joining us this evening. We got into an argument a few hours ago and she's decided to throw me out, And this all happened way before Trish had called to invite us over. Which I'm surprised by the way you are doing something for your birthday finally."

"Oh, Nero, I'm so sorry about Kyrie. And I'm sure you could stay at the shop with us, If you don't mind uhm.. sleeping in the same room with me cause that is the only free room aside Dante's, And him and Trish have been getting...frisky lately... so I'm not sure how that would play out exactly..And also It wasn't exactly my choice to do something to be honest."

Nero let out a small laugh. "Thought so, Well. Whatever the occasion. I'm glad I get to see you finally. I've missed you. And thank you for the offer."

Those words made your little heart flutter, Maybe Trish and the others forcing you out today wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Well, Nero. I'll talk to you in a bit, We're leaving the mall right now, I just heard Trish get off the phone, So were going to pick you up and then we'll be heading by the others."

"Alright, See you then _"

And with that you hung up the phone only to turn around to Trish grinning like the chesire cat.

"So. Seems like you're going to have some fun today."

"Oh shut up, Trish."

You playfully slapped her arm and headed off.

When you guys got into the car you decided to sit in the back seat so you could sit next to Nero and the stuff you and Trish bought could sit nicely in the passenger seat.

The drive to Kyrie's place wasn't that far from the mall.

After everything that happened in Fortuna Nero and Kyrie decided to stay in the same area Dante has been living.

When you two got there Nero was sitting on the steps waiting for you.

You opened up the back seat door and he hopped in.

"Hi Nero" It took everything you had not to giggle like a mad woman when he got into the car.

"Hey _" He pulled you into a tight hug and kissed you on the forehead.

Now it really took you everything not to giggle everywhere.

You could see Trish in the rear view mirror, grinning and biting her lip to keep her from saying anything.

After you three got back to the shop you were greeted by some of your friends, Exchanged hugs and then headed up stairs into your room to get ready. Amused by the balloons and some of the streamers, It's been a while since you had a party for yourself. Mind boggling you were already 19, It felt like only yesterday you were having your 16th birthday.

You did your hair in your normal fashion. Put on a little eyeliner, Making a small wing, Like the pin up girls would do back then. Then you slipped on your dress, decided to wear it strapless for today. Completing the look with your favorite red heels that strapped at the ankles with a bow.

You looked in the mirror, satisfied with yourself you headed downstairs.

"Damn..." Dante said, he was pretty much staring at you in awe, Trish noticing this, She slapped him upside the back of his head, sending him a slight death glare, And he just shrugged it off,

"Wow _, You clean up pretty nicely when you try." Lady said.

"Thanks, Uh...Where's Nero?" you asked, blushing, not even trying to hide it either. Lady directed you to the kitchen and right as you were going to see him to show off your dress he came out of the kitchen with his drink in hand, Jaw slightly dropped and blushing as red as your heels.

"uhm wow..H-hey ,_"

"H-hey, Nero"

"You look gorgeous ,_"

As if your face wasn't red enough, He just made it worse.

"Alright, Lets start this party."

you both whipped your heads around, Laughing quietly at Dante's enthusiasm.

"So. How about we play a game?"

You turn your eyes towards Lady who made the suggestion. She had this look in her eyes you couldn't quite describe, But you knew she was up to something. She is always up to something.

"Yes, Lets." Trish agreeing.

Lady grabbed a small sack that was lying on the desk, She and Trish both had the same devilish grin.

And Dante was snickering to himself sitting in his chair.

"So, Before I begin with the rules, Princess. Let me just start by saying. Everyone put their names into this sack. And I mean. Everyone."

"_Crap..." _ you thought to yourself.

"Come on birthday girl, Pick a name and get your ass in that closet."

"Fucking hell..."

You dug your hand into the sack, and out of the corner of your eye you noticed Nero blushing and sinking slowly into the back of the room, Before he could get far enough, Dante called Nero over because the piece of paper you had pulled out had his name on it.

You couldn't contain the blush seeping into your cheeks, Nor could Nero contain his own blush.

Dante grabbed you both and shoved you into the dark closet it with him, shutting the door.

The only light source was Nero's Devil Bringer.

You both could hear everyone laughing and giggling outside the door.

Little did you two know though, All the names in the sack were Nero's,

You both sinked against the walls apart from each other, sitting in your own little pools of embarrassment.

You looked at the ceiling, tried desperately to not freak out, You tried to break the silence with trying to start a conversation

"So...uh.." Was all you could manage to get out really.

You noticed at the corner of your eye the light source of the Devil Bringer getting brighter, Which only meant he was getting closer.

You looked back down so you could be eye level with Nero and he was right there, You were face to face with him, He slid his hand behind your head and pulled you into a kiss. There wasn't really much you could do but kiss back, This all felt very strange considering him and Kyrie just ended hours ago. You tried your best to push your thoughts away and just enjoy the current moment.

Nero could feel you getting tense, and he seemed hesitant on trying to use his other arm, his Devil Bringer, To be gentile with you, But he pushed through his tiny insecurity and slid his hand up your thigh and then to your butt, lifting you up, guiding you onto his lap. You shuddered slightly, Enjoying the tingly feeling his demon hand brought to you as it touched you.

You wrapped your arms around him and he did the same to you, You decided to indulge a little and you slid your hands to his neck, feeling the soft warm skin under yours excited you.

You slid off his jacket and undid his vest, sliding it off too, Feeling his biceps as the clothing slid off, only leaving his torso in his normal black tee.

You felt yourself slowly falling down, Realizing Nero was adjusting you both to lie down and have you on top, He pulled you into the kiss deeper, He tasted of gummy worms, Fruit punch and him. You never knew such a sweet taste could be so intoxicating. Indulging yourself a little more you slid your hands down and snaked them under his shirt feeling his abs.

You two were so wrapped up in the moment you didn't notice the burst of light until you heard "Woo- Hoo's" and laughter and then it dawned on you your seven minutes in heaven were up.

"Damn. Never though you had it in you _."

You and Nero still in the same position on the floor, staring up at Dante and the other two, Completely horrified from being caught.

Before you got up he whispered in your ear "We'll continue this later..." What he said sent shivers up your spine and left you more than excited, It left you sexually frustrated.

You and Nero got up off the floor and attended your party.

**Wheee!**

**Yay, I did A Nero oneshot. I'm so proud with myself...**

**Boop.**

**Reviews are appreciated! 3**


	3. Everyone's Irish Tonight

Annnnd Here is a DantexReader Oneshot.

Just insert name where the "_" Lies

This Dante in this one isn't the "Reboot" Dante.

I picture this one to be the DMC 4 Dante

Aaaanyways. Reviews would be appreciated!. Enjoy X3

Let's Rock, Babes!

Everyone's Irish tonight

'Twas Saint Patties day and pretty much everyone in the town was rowdy, It turned you off to being outside today. You just wanted to stay indoors with a nice cup of coffee and a book, But that thought was soon cut short by a slam of doors down stairs. You jumped up out of bed, more like out of your skin, and snuck down stairs.

It was just Dante, And he was drunk off his ass.

"Hey, babe!" Dante was swaying left and right and you weren't sure if you were annoyed by the fact your peace was taken away, or amused by him being drunk and the cowboy hat he seemed to acquire while he was out.

"Oh my god, Dante. What the hell? How much have you had to drink?, you're so wasted!"

"I'm not really sure. I think a lot." He said grinning, taking off the hat and placing it on you.

"Damn, You'd be one hell of a ride." he said, grinning at you with the cowboy hat on, It didn't help how you were only in your tank top and boy shorts, You already knew what he wanted by the look on his face. Normally you were the shy one but for once, you decided to change your role and surprise him.

You pushed him back to the nearest chair and made him sit down, He furrowed his brows in confusion, but soon got the picture when you took your shirt off, placing the cowboy hat back on your head. After that he pulled you close to him, less dazed by the liquor and more dazed by you, he wasn't expecting such boldness from you, so he just soaked up all he could of this very moment.

A smirk grew on his face as you slid off your panties before getting on top to straddle him. You leaned down, wrapping your arms around him and took him in for a deep kiss, You tasted the alcohol on his breath and it made you want more than just his tongue down your throat. Without realizing it, Dante unclasped your bra and you didn't notice it till the straps were sliding off your shoulders. You unwrapped your arms from him and let him slip the bra off you and he threw it to the side, Not caring where it landed.

He pulled you down back into the kiss and you sneakily slid your hands down to his belt and undid it. You slid your hand down his pants, Grabbing onto his cock. Hearing him moan was like music to your ears, and so you began to stroke, Begging to hear more pleasure ooze from him.

You pulled his cock out of his pants to have better access and you began to pump him harder and faster, You could always tell when he was on the edge of no return and right when he was getting there you stopped. He looked at you confused, Almost pained. You couldn't help but tease him a little bit. You scooted in closer to him, Rubbing his head at your tight entrance, A slight whimper passed his lips, And there it was, The pleading look in his icy blue eyes, The silent beg. With that you guided his hard member into your tight hole, All with a small evil smirk painted on your face. You grinded yourself on him painfully slow, Well. Painful for him, but fun for you. You leaned your head back moaning in pleasure causing the hat to fall off onto the loved to tease him. But all fun was ended once he lost control. He grabbed onto your hips, Digging his nails into them, He slammed you down hard on him, impaling you completely causing you to let a pleasure filled scream pass your lips. You looked down at him, noticing the smirk on his face. He grabbed onto your hair and pulled your head closer to him, His lips were so close to your neck, His hot breath made your skin tingle and your body heat up in excitement. He whispered in your ear

"No more games..." He let out a tiny growl and bit your neck, making you moan and grip onto his shoulders.

He slid his hands under your ass and picked you up. You instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist as he carried you. He set you down on his desk, Laying you down on it. You propped yourself up on your elbows and watched his every move. He lifted a leg up and placed it onto his shoulder, and spread the other. He loved your flexibility and always loved to test it when you two had sex. Your flexibility was one of his favorite things about you, such a huge turn on for him.

Gripping onto both of your legs, He started to pound in and out of you. The sounds of skin slapping, Pleasure filled moans and screams and the desk shaking were what filled the air tonight.

He slowed and leaned down, Wrapping your legs around his waist and resting his head between your breasts as he slowly pumped himself in and out of you, Causing your body to shudder and melt, You dropped down, laying completely flat on the desk, your head hanging off a bit.

You squealed as his slow torturous thrusts started to drive you crazy.

He held tight to the side of the desk where your head was and thrusted in hard. Each time felt like it was going to kill you, Drawing out slowly, and ramming back in again each time. His name oozed from your lips. Just dripping with seduction and pleasure, This drove him over the edge. He began to pump in and out of you faster and still hard, Your moans became more frequent and uncontrollable. You gripped onto his shoulders as he pounded away into you, He went faster, and you got louder. His name passing your lips more and more, Almost like a chant. You screamed his name as you came, which pushed him over the edge causing him to follow after you.

Leaning down, resting his head on your chest, he let out a small chuckle

"What?, what's so funny?" you asked

"Remind me why you hate Saint Patties Day again?"

"Oh shut up..."..


End file.
